Noah's Ark
by Vetus199914
Summary: Children have been going missing following the schedule of the Noah's Ark circus. The Black Order finds these events suspicious and sends four of their available- er, best exorcists to look into these events. While infiltrating the circus Allen and co. run across a certain noble and his butler also on the case of the missing children. Rated T for possible (probable) obscenities.


**Vetus: Ha Gecko-chan! I shall finally be posting something! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Allen: she's insane.**

**Vetus: shut your face hole!**

**Allen: NEVAH!**

**Vetus: *sighs* Lavi do the disclaimer.**

**Lavi: what?! Why me?!**

**Vetus: 'cuz you're there.**

**Lavi: well I'm not doing it.**

**Vetus: dammit Lavi! Fine. Sebastian, do the disclaimer.**

**Sebastian: yes Ma'am. Vetus199914 does not own either my franchise, Black Butler, or our cohorts' franchise D. Gray-man. If she did the art would be of a horribly lower quality.**

**Vetus: hey!**

**Sebastian: I am only speaking the truth.**

**Vetus: *pouts* Ciel make him be nice to me!**

**Ciel: *grits his teeth* I think you need to get on to the story before we all die of old age, including the readers.**

**Vetus: oh yeah! Well, enjoy everyone!**

_**Allen** _= Neah talking

_'Allen'_ = people thinking

* * *

It was pure luck that the head of the science division, Reever Wenham, found the folder containing the report on recent kidnappings sticking out of one of the many teetering towers of paperwork on Branch Chief Komui Lee's desk before it rotted away. Scanning it once, then once more just to make sure he'd read it right, he then stormed off to find the slacking off chief.

After about an hour of searching, another hour of struggling to get Komui back to his office, another hour of scolding, then about thirty minutes to get Komui to actually read the folder's contents, and about ten minutes of pondering on Komui's part, four tickets to a circus that was soon coming to town we're bought and four exorcists were called to Komui's death trap of an office.

* * *

Allen Walker got the message through Timcanpy not soon after returning from a mission. The Order had finally come to it's senses, the Hitler Wannabe fired, and Allen re-recruited. The white haired boy's main problem now was the ever present, and ever annoying, voice of the Fourteenth in his head, that and the near constant missions that had left him thoroughly exhausted and quite irritable.

His irritation was only added to at the news of a new mission. Sighing, he trudged off towards Komui's hell pit claimed to be an office, hoping he wouldn't be paired with someone like Kanda.

_**Oh come on, the samurai can't possibly be that bad. **_The familiar voice of his uncle rang through Allen's head.

_'Shut up, yes he is. What do you know anyways?'_ Allen snapped mentally in response.

**_Well, I've seen into your memories and through your eyes. Personally, I think that Second Exorcist cares more for you all than he lets on. _** Neah Walker stated. Allen got the feeling that if he could he'd be shrugging.

_'Well he sure doesn't act like it.'_ Allen growled.

_**Allen! Watch where you're go- Ooooo that looked like it hurt.**_ Neah warned seconds before Allen's face and the wall became intimately acquainted.

Allen scowled and ignored his insistent uncle, instead opting to just get this mission over with as soon as possible.

Making it to Komui's office quickly with no more interruptions he knocked before opening the door and entering.

To his dismay upon his arrival he noticed that Yuu Kanda had also been called to the office, along with Lenalee Lee and Lavi.

"Oh goodie Allen, you're here!" Komui exclaimed passing the new arrival a folder almost bursting with papers. Allen flipped open to the first page, scanning the information quickly. It was a missing person's report on a young girl, nine years old, from Liverpool, England. "I've called you four here to investigate the disappearances of young children from all over England. All the children seem to have been spirited away. There is a certain circus that's show schedule coincides with the locations and times of the children's disappearances. We need you all to attend an upcoming show in London, and, if anything seems suspicious, infiltrate the organization. Everyone understand?"

At the three nods of confirmation and one "Che". Komui grinned widely. "Then you shall leave right away!"

Four brightly colored tickets were slid across the extremely cluttered desk.

* * *

The train ride to London had to be the most excruciating five hours of Allen's, and therefore Kanda's, life. Getting on was hard enough. The authorities running the vehicle were stubborn and ignorant about the Black Order's superiority complex, and therefore would not let the exorcists on until a half hour long discussion that included calls to both parties' superiors.

Then there had been finding a compartment. There were a grand total of one empty compartment, which they ended up arriving at at the same time as a fat, rich looking man clutching a briefcase. The man had immediately tried to push past their large group to get to the door, inadvertently hitting Kanda in the face with the briefcase as he did so. The result was Kanda pulling Mugen on the poor man. It's suffice to say they got the compartment. This exchange took about half an hour as well.

Then it had been the near constant bickering between Allen and Kanda which had Lavi hiding under the seat and Lenalee thoroughly annoyed. After about two hours of putting up with the arguing Lenalee snapped and hit both boys over the head. Allen spent the next hour trying to stop his head from spinning and trying to decipher just what Lenalee had hit him with. He had the sneaking suspicion it was her Innocence, though she refused to either confirm or deny this fact.

The last hour was filled with Lavi's inane chatter, but they finally made it to the station with everyone in one piece.

* * *

Duties were delegated by Lenalee. Her and Kanda were to scout out the circus's location while Lavi and Allen were to procure enough hotel rooms for the four of them. When questioned by a whiny Lavi about her reasoning behind the partner choices she stated it was because anyone else with Kanda would cause bloodshed and property damage.

Kanda scoffed and followed her off in the general direction of the circus. While Lavi and Allen were left on the curb.

"So Beansprout, where to?" The redhead asked, kicking at a pebble lying next to his foot.

"The library so you can look up what 'my name is Allen stupid!' means, 'cuz obviously you don't know." Allen growled as the stone spun off into the night.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" Lavi protested. "It's all in good fun! Eep!"

Allen smirked as Lavi squeaked at the claws which had just appeared at his neck.

"Ok, ok! I'll stop! I'll stop!" Lavi exclaimed. Crown Clown retracted. "For now!"

Lavi cackled as he danced away from Allen's swipes.

* * *

"Stay behind me." Kanda whispered as the two exorcists reached the cluster of colorful tents.

"Yeah right." Lenalee scoffed, striding past the solemn samurai.

The circus had obviously just finished setting up. The dark grounds were strewn with boards that were unneeded, hammers and nails piled on old crates, and ropes that crisscrossed the walkways. The first show was tomorrow evening so the members obviously weren't yet too concerned about the mess.

The two stealthily moved through the area, being especially quiet when they heard snoring or light breathing from a tent. They had about managed to scope out the whole area when a voice from behind them halted their steps.

"I wouldn't continue any further, Snake's reptiles are on the prowl this time of night."

The two spun around to see a young child sitting on a upturned barrel. The child's brown hair hung in front of one of two emerald eyes hiding it from view. The youth's clothes were baggy and patched in many places.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lenalee said, thinking fast while slapping Kanda's hand away from the hilt of Mugen. "We went out for dinner and on the way back to our hotel room we got lost. We were hoping someone here would still be up to help us with directions. But this was not the case until a few seconds ago."

"Oh!" The child said. "That makes sense! I was worried you were robbers or something."

"Us? Never! Right sweetie?" Lenalee said grabbing Kanda's arm.

"Tch." Kanda scoffed.

"Here, let me show you out then I might be able to direct you to your hotel. I don't know the town to well, but I can try!"

Soon the two were safely out and on their way to a private place to contact Lavi and Allen.

"That excuse was weak." Kanda criticized.

"Oh you be quiet. It worked didn't it?" Lenalee replied.

"Only because our guide was a child. A child who directed us in the exact opposite direction of the address you supplied."

"He was a kid! I didn't expect much in the first place. Now come on. We need to get to our hotel."

Once back with their comrades they all settled in for the night, all unsure of what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit on the short side! It's the intro so the action hasn't picked up yet and therefore I didn't feel there was much to write about.**

**Lavi: She's lying. She just couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**Vetus: Shut it you! I hear my darling Gecko-chan would be more than happy to lock you in her Closet of Shame!**

**Lavi: You wouldn't.**

**Vetus: Oh I would! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Ciel: *Sighs* these two will be at it for a while so I guess this falls to me. Thanks for reading! Review, favorite, and follow if you want. No pressure.**

**Vetus: Oh! Almost forgot! *is currently sitting on her opponent* My apologies if updates are slow, but I shall keep at it until the end! See ya and if you want the bunny to live I'd review if I were you!**

**Allen: She doesn't mean that! Don't listen to her! She's crazy!**

**Vetus: Hey!**

**Ciel: I'm putting end to this insanity. Chapter over.**


End file.
